La pesadilla de Trixie y la banda
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Trixie ha tenido una pesadilla que por poco se le vuelve realidad


Luego del cumpleaños de la chica pelirroja Trixie Sting tuvo una pesadilla y lo recuerdo como si lo tuviera al frente de mi cara y dijo Trixie

-Eli ya es tarde vámonos y nos fuimos y llegamos a nuestro refugio y luego dijo Pronto un poco creido

-Pronto "el magnifico" debe descansar sus inteligentes dos cerebros y luego de decir eso se fue a dormir y a Kord dijo molesto

-Ya para de hablar el había caído como saco de piedras en el sillón dormido y luego la chica Trixie y Eli también y Freddy también igual a todos y cuando entrecerré uno de mis dos ojos escuche un grito fuerte de terror y que provenia del cuarto de Trixie Sting y el líder de la banda Eli fue el primero en acudir hay y luego fue Freddy y también Kord y Pronto el topoide (milagro que este despierto xd) y Eli dijo muy asustado

-Que paso Trixie porque gritaste tan fuerte y dijo Trixie sudando y aferrándose de la almuada

-Tuve una pesadilla muy rara y dijo Eli preocupado

-Trixie si eso vuelve a suceder mejor duerme a la par mia en la cama y yo en el sillón ok y luego de un corto rato volvió a suceder lo mismo y Trixie fue y Freddy dijo como angel guardian jajaja

-Voy a dormir a la par de la puerta deol cuarto de Eli y no volvió a pasary despertamos y Eli y Trixie no estaban en el cuarto andaban comiendo y Eli andaba comprando comestibles y luego cuando venia se estaciono asiendo un giro en u a toda velocidad y entro en el refugio y acomodo todo las cosas que compro y dijo Eli preguntando

-Trixie de que era tu pesadilla y contesto aliviada

-Era de que toda la banda de Shane trabajaba para el tal dr. Blakk y TRIXIE le dio una pulsera y dijo a Eli

-Esa pulsera representa mas que nuestra amistad es algo como novios luego se fue Eli en LKE y le dio una babosa amnesiun de las que te hace olvidar y cuando vimos Eli estaba en poscion fetal y luego Trixie nos levanto y dijo Eli

-Quien eres tu quien soy yo y que son estos animalitos y estas bestias mecánica y luego nos llevo al refugio y todos le empezaron a hablar de quien es el y le enseñaron varios videos y luego Eli le pregunto a Kord

-Tiene novio ella y dijo Kord el troll de las cavernas

-No porque preguntas te gusta verdad y contesto Eli

-No solo es simple curiosidad y contesto sarcásticamente el troll

-Aja

Despues de todo Eli se fue a macbabosa el restaurante y vino un ladron y como vio a Eli Shane dijo

-No no no no y dijo Eli

-Que no me lastimes ni me mates porfavor y dijo

-Que el famoso Eli Shane me teme y llego Pronto y dijo

-Vete antes de que te lanze a Eli y dijo el ladron

-NO no ya me voy de aquí y se fue y dijo Eli

-Tu debes ser el héroe de aquí y contesto orgulloso

-Noo pero he tenido mis momentos como aquella vez que agarre tu babosa Cristalyda y venci a mi a-r-c-h-e-e-n-e-m-i-g-o Cero

Y Eli recordó un poco y luego dije

-No me recuerdas pero no me entendería soy una babosa solo escucharía chillidos

Despues de hablar de todos se acordó de casi todo y luego de que Eli se acordara de quienes es el y Trixie le mostro unas babosas y cuando se las enseño y se acordó de todos las babosas incluso las que no conocía antes de que le diera esa babosa y se acordó de todo bajoterra las misiones, babosas, mecha bestias, lanzadoras etc y luego dijo Trixie y Pronto

-Pero, pero busquemos la baboosa anmnesiun por si las dudas para que pueda que Eli recuerde todo y dijo el lanzador mr. Troll preocupado

-Pero puede hacer 2 cosas esa puede hacer que recuerde todo o que olvide todo lo que ha descubierto , sin embargo si la babosa tiene signo de interrogación azul recuerda si lo tiene negro olvida y antes de que dijera todo ya se habían hido y fueron buscaron y vinieron y por mal trajeron una babosa que tenia su signo de interrogación era negro y no estaba Kord y yo le hise una seña de que no se la tirara pero se la hiba a tirar pero antes de que hiciera eso la babosa amnesiun y luego Kord vino en su mecha Wyatt y trajo la babosa la babosa amnesiun azul y la tiro y Eli Shane recordó y tenia la pulsera puesta y dijo Trixie con temor

-Recuerdas cuando te pusiste esa pulsera y contesto

-No no para nada nada nadita

Y todos se fueron y Eli lanzo con su mano derecha la pulsera para arriba y la atrapo con la mano izquierda (para mi si la recordó XD)

Y luego hoy pasaban el maratón de max Jackson y Eli propuso verla y le dijo a Kord

-Olle Kord me ayudas y contesto el troll

-¿A QUE? Y dijo Eli

-A ya sabes Trixie y yo ya sabes y contesto

-Si ya se pero nose que hacer y Freddy se metio en la conversación y dijo

-Sientate a la par de ella y se sento a la par y empezó y entre Eli y Trixie no pasaba nada y Kord carraspio y a Eli se le prendio el bombillo o en incienso y dijo Eli

-Voy a traer refrescos pero alguien me ayuda y nadie se ofrecio y luego de un rato Trixie se ofrecio y fueron y Eli abrazo a Tixie por detrás para alcanzar los refrescos y Trixie se sonroo muy fuertemente y se rrieron el fresco y lo sirvieron a todo y Freddy dijo

-Como te fue y contesto Eli

-La abraze para agarrar el azúcar y el ojicafe choco palmas con el joven Shane y después del maratón todos se fueron a dormir y cuando amanecio y Freddy se levanto y les tenia una sorpresa a los muchachos pizza de plato principal y postre chocolate y luego Trixie se levanto y luego Eli se levanto y hasi sucesivamente y creo que a Eli le mordia la conciencia y no aguanto mas y le dijo a Trixie

-Si recuerdo la pulsera y Trixie escupio un pedazo de pizza en su plato y dijo

-Que p-per-don que dijiste y contesto

-LO QUE OISTE Trixie y luego sono la alarma y vimos el mapa virtual y habían dos puntos en uno indicaba al Twist, Diablos Nachos y a Locke y Lode y en el otro indicaba dos fugas de malvadas y Eli le dio a Doc 2 a Pronto y a Kord y Freddy, Trixie y Eli fueron al otro punto y mientras en la fugas de babosas malvadas

Pronto, hacia el ridículo tratando de atraparlas y Kord las agarro todas y la sano y luego Freddy llamo por woki-tokie y dijo

-Nos encontramos en los arboles y y mientras con Eli y los otros

-No nos ganan dijo Lode y tiro una babosa bengala malvada y Eli Shane tiro a la babosa infurnus Burpy (osea me tiro a mi ) y la derribe y me destransforme y Twist hiso lo de los hologramas lanzo a stunts y lo derribo y lanzo a Chiller mi amiga babosa congelada y a atrapo a Locke y Lode después de varios disparon y Twist estaba enredado en telarañas y el Diablos Nachos tiro una babosa amnesiun a la chica pelirroja Trixie y Freddy tiro a magneto e hiso un escudo pero la babosa lo penetroy le dio a Trixie y dijo la ojiverde lanzadora

-Quienes son uds y quien soy yo no me hagan daño y luego de explicarle quien eramos no entendio pero diay y luego el Diablos Nachos uso una lavalinks malvada y destrullo la mecha de Trixie y Trixie se fue con Eli y cuando nos encontramos con Pronto y el troll de las cavernas y Trixie se cayo de la mecha pero Freddy amortiguo la caída con una aracniredes y Trixie salio corriendo y Eli y la banda salieron de tras de ella pero los eludio por agarro un camino construidopor los Trolles y seguimos buscando la perdimos y fuimos al refugio y luego Eli se a repintio y lamento y dijo

-Pero Trixie no sabe nada y … aaaaahh grito el adolecente

Luego sono la alarma otra vez y era Trixie y Twist y dijo Eli

-Pero Trix eres de los buenos tu combates contra el mal y Trixie le disparo una carnera malvada y le dijo

-Cierra tu boca y Eli no trato de defenderse y corto el suelo y Eli salio volando luego Eli lanzo a red su babosa aracniredes y atrapo a Trixie y luego Twist disparo a Loki y se transformo en una babosa nocturna y Freddy lanzo a Webs y se la devolvió y Twist se asusto y echo a correr y Trixie se desato y nos apunto con una babosa congelada y dijo Freddy el ojicafe

-Trixie recuerda combates el mal y Trixie se acordó de que combate el mal y Trixie se fue en la mecha de Eli y nos fuimos y Eli lanzo a amnesius su babosa amnesion y Trixie dijo

-Que paso como llegue aquí y Kord el troll de las cavernas le respondio

-Es una larga historia de verdad y Trixie se fue y Pronto de chistoso agarro la cámara de la chica pelirrroja y Trixie le dijo a Eli

Me regalarias un … y contesto Eli

-Un que Trixie y le dijo

-Me da verguensa decírtelo y contesto Eli

-Que no te de verguensadecirmelo somos ami… y Trixie lo interrumpio diciéndole

-Bueno dame un beso y se estaban besando y Pronto los filmo y Eli vio a Pronto con la cámara y Trixie se sonrojo al ver la cámara y luego Pronto salio en su mecha y se fue a unos arboles y estaba el diablos nachos y lanzo una aracniredes y enredo las piernas de la mecha y se fue cayendo y Eli salio volando y cayo de un barranco de 2 mts. Y Trixie se gopeo la cabeza (que mala suerte de Eli por que a Trixie se le olvido que eran novios) y Trixie fue la primera en levantarse y ayudo a Eli y fueron a donde sus padres y como sabían primero auxilios lo acostaron y Trixie se durmió a la par de Eli y see voltearon y pegaron los labios y cuando Eli se levanto se sonrojo y se levanto rápidamente y luego se curo y se fueron al refugio y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado fin


End file.
